Disguised Dates
by Speedy Speck
Summary: A concerned Tifa and her husband Reno decide to disguise themselves and spy on Yuffie while she's on a date with her new boyfriend, RenoxTifa with Yuffiex? Written for 'ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Sixth-Fifth Fanfic...Written for 'ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08'...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The young brunette looked over at her husband, who's present attention was seemingly focused upon the strange, skin coloured cap placed tightly around his skull.

As she observed his worn expression of soft befuddlement, Tifa was tempted into donning a hinting smirk of amusement, and the urge only increased as she proceeded to watch the young Turk run five of his slender fingers gingerly over the smooth, rubber like surface, jerking their tips away every so often, as though sacred that the contact would have some terrible repercussion.

After a few moments, his hand slumped back down to his side, and the young brunette arched an eyebrow, though not out of confusion, but rather sarcastic interest, ''What's the matter Re?''

His own brow raised in response, as he let out a deflated, and really quite disappointed sigh, ''I just can't believe you managed to get all my hair in this thing...''

It was true, the task of combing, gelling, tying and stuffing all of the Turk's flame red locks into the swimming-cap like garment had been a rather testing experience, but the overall effect, shared with her husband's quiet embarrassment definitely made the whole ordeal worth it.

Reno crossed his arms defensively as he turned away from the mirror to face the young brunette, ''Hey, how come you're not ready yet? We have to leave in a few minutes...''

''I'll get to my disguise in a second! But first-'' She briefly swivelled around and begun rummaging through a small, velvety red bag, before returning her form to its previous settlement, a dinky, milky beige bottle, now held within five of her delicately soft fingers, ''Time for some foundation!''

The young man's eyes widened with a flash of pure fear, ''Woah! Oh no you don't! You never said anything about makeup!'''

''I need to use it, otherwise your skin and the bald covering won't match! It's just a bit of blending...''

She smiled sweetly and began to approach him, but with every step she took, he backed off double the amount, causing her to huff with impatience, ''Stop being such a baby...you're a Turk for Shin-Ra's sake! You're meant to be fearless.''

Reno whimpered slightly as she drew within reaching distance, ''Yeah well, I'm off duty!''

For the next five minutes, the young brunette was forced to chase her desperate husband around the room, whilst trying to avoid the various edges of furniture, which Reno himself seemed intent on stumping every part of his body with.

Eventually the pursuit came to a close, when the young Turk finally took one knock too many and proceeded to trip over one of his own EMR, which he had left sticking out from underneath the coffee table.

Within moments, Tifa was straddling him, her hands busy massaging the smooth, coloured liquid upon the line where the plastic met with his actual skin, whilst he squirmed energetically beneath her, though the brunette seemed rather unimpressed as she continued with the makeup application, and as she pumped another blob onto her fingertips, she shook her head disapprovingly, ''Stop jiggling, remember this was your idea!''

* * * Flash Back * * *

Tifa plonked herself down upon the sofa's cushioned surface, next to her red headed husband, and gave a stained sigh, as her fingers began to twiddle together nervously.

Noticing her deflated demeanour, the young Turk made the effort to lift his head out from the X-Men comic he had been so engrossed it and turn towards his wife, ''What's wrong?''

The brunette sighed again, ''I've just got off the phone to Yuffie.''

''Oh right.'' He nodded, whilst turning back to the coloured drawings, as if her simple statement explained her distress completely.

She shifted over slightly, and laid her head upon his shoulder, allowing a brief silence to pass, before she started up again with a forcibly quiet tone, ''Reno, I'm worried about her.''

''Aren't we all.''

The young woman raised a solitary eyebrow, and tilted her gaze, so as to view her husband, ''Not like that...She's always going on about that new man of hers, and yet none of us have ever even met him! I mean, he could be some pervert, or an axe-murder or something!''

Reno responded, his voice light, and airy with distraction, as he continued to read onto of the comic panels, ''That ninja is the scariest person I know...to be honest I'm more concerned for the boyfriend...''

Tifa tightened her grip upon the red head, as she muttered into his arm, ''Still, I can't help but worry.''

He sighed with defeated and folded up his comic, resigning himself to the fact he would never be able to enjoy it whilst his wife was in such a state, ''Why don't you just try and find out who it is?''

''I've tried asking but every time I mention it she changes the subject! I was gunna try and get it out of her tomorrow, but she's going out to dinner with _him _again...''

There was a short pause before Reno's brow furrowed lightly in thought, ''Why don't we just follow her?''

Tifa's nose wrinkled, ''I dunno...seems a bit stalkerish...maybe I should just try interrogating her again.''

''Nah! She'd just lie...I say we follow her!'' The young Turk flashed her an supposedly convincing smile, whilst his wife eyed him with suspicion.

''You just wanna get out of cooking again don't you...''

His smile faded slightly, as an pinkish, adorably embarrassed hue brushed against his skin, ''Little bit.''

* * * End Flash Back * * *

A gleaming smile of proud satisfaction spread across the young woman's face as she completed her task, and placed the plastic lid, tightly back upon the bottle of foundation, before freeing Reno from his bodily restrains, ''See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?''

The makeup coated man merely grunted, his hands brushing imaginary brush from his t-shirt, as he rose.

''Ok, now you wait here, and I'll be back in a tic!'' And with a whipping up of her brunette locks, she was gone, her form now hidden within their bedroom, whilst Reno was forced to wait upon the sofa, with a bored sort of confusion; as of yet, he had no idea what disguise his wife had chosen for herself, but every inch of him hoped it was as distressing as his own.

After a couple of minutes had passed, the bedroom door flung open with a light thud as it hit its neighbouring wall, and soon, a short, young girl, no more than six year old, skipped into the living room, her form clad in a rather 'cutesy' set of dungarees, upon a loose shirt t-shirt, whilst her crimson-hinted eyes glittered with playful energy.

Reno's mouth, quite literally came close to hitting the carpeted floor, as he took in his wife's youthful transformation, ''Tifa...how did you...''

''Materia!'' She flashed him a milky-white grin, ''You'd be amazed at the things you can do with that stuff!'' She stared at him for a for moments before jumping up gleefully, ''Come on then!'' she quickly entwined both of her tiny hands with his own and began to drag him towards the door.

After grappling with the lock for a good five minutes, the tiny brunette managed to free it from its frame, and as the view opened up, revealing the street outside, she spun round and grabbed a pair of shades from the Turk's trouser pocket, ''And don't forget to put on your sunglasses, silly Turkey bird!''

Reno grudgingly accepted the facial accessory, before receiving another strong tug upon his arm, as his body was once again pulled about by the child-like version of Tifa, and when she proceeded to beg him for a piggy back ride, the balded up red head came to the conclusion that the mako sphere had obviously not just taken effect upon her outward appearance, but rather her mental age as well.

* * *

After locating their target, the disguised couple proceeded to follow her, undetected, all the way to a local diner, which in both its brightness and upbeat atmosphere, seemed the most obvious date-choice for the energetic ninja.

They allowed a few moments to pass after her entrance, before they sneaked forwards, and perched her chins upon the window sill, whilst their focus found the young Yuffie, whom was busy scanning the room, supposedly for her waiting boyfriend.

Reno proceeded to join the ninja in her search, though he soon found himself distracted when his aquamarine gaze fell upon the familiar form of his own, best friend, ''Hey, what's Rude doing here?''

His brow furrowed, as the young ninja approached the seated Turk, ''Wait, why is he smiling at her...?''

''Why is he letting her sit down next to him...'' The red head's expression only contorted further as he continued to watch the scene play out with complete and utter confusion, ''Why is he putting his arm around her? And Why is he putting his tongue-'' Reno's befuddlement vanished as his expresion flashed with a sudden realisation, ''Oh.''

''Oooooh!'' Tifa, whom had been observing the couple quietly, began to clap her hands in hyped excitement upon spotting a bunch of rainbow coloured balloons, which were attached to one of the waiter's podiums, ''I want one, I want one!''

Reno made a failed attempt to grab the brunette's tiny wrist, and within seconds she had skipped her way through the entrance, receiving a sigh of amused exasperation from the young Turk, whom swiftly proceeding followed his youthful wife inside the diner.

* * *

When he caught up with her, Tifa was already busy attempting to untie one of the floating objects, and though she seemed to be having some difficultly, it wasn't long before she'd freed one and wrapped its ribbon tightly around her wrist.

Again, before Reno could stop her, the young dungaree-clad girl, had ran over to the table where their new discovered couple sat, whom had released each other's lips, when they became aware of the miniature brunette.

The red head slapped his palm to his forehead, before rushing over to the group, quickly putting on a rather bad Irish accent as an attempt to increase his chances of avoiding detection, ''Ti-'' His face grimaced slightly, as his brain struggled to come up with a replacement name, though soon choosing one held firmly within his memory.

He put it to use, as he came panting up to the table himself, ''Buffy! Don't bother the nice people!''

Yuffie smiled widely, ''It's ok!''

The tiny brunette jumped up upon the red, leather booth, and held out the balloon's greenish ribbon towards the young ninja, whom viewed the child and the item with surprised delight, ''For me?''

Tifa nodded sweetly, before edging closer to her unknowing friend and flicking her lashes in an adorable fashion, whilst pointing towards the silent Turk seated within close proximity, ''Do you looooove him?''

Rude gave a choked cough in surprise, whilst the ninja's cheeks flushed a deep red, ''Well...I..erm...I'm not...I...''

Although the standing Reno was displaying a blank disinterest, inwardly, he was laughing with pure elated amusement; the image of a flustered Yuffie, lost for words, and hugely embarrassed, was far to brilliant a thing.

Luckily for the the group, the tension was broken, when one of the diner's waiters approached their table, ''Hello there, hope you're having a wonderful evening! Have you decided upon your order yet?''

The ninja, whom had barely had the time to even pick up a menu, shook her head, whilst the tiny Tifa began playing with the salt shaker, seemingly taking delight in pouring out the white, grainy contents in the shape of a smile, the action causing the waiter to finally take notice of the new addition, and turn back towards the ninja, ''Are they joining your table?''

Yuffie looked at her boyfriend, whom shrugged with indifference, ''Up to you.''

She gave the Turk a quick peck on the cheek before grinning excitedly, ''Sure, why not!''

* * *

Reno slumped down upon the sofa, slowly peeled the bald-cap from his skull, before throwing it towards the coffee table and proceeding to wrap his arms tightly around the once more, adult-form of his wife, ''So, you happy now?''

She sighed contently, ''Yeah...''

Her form shifted as she manoeuvred herself, so her head laid upon his lap, whilst an apologetic softness washed over the contours of her face, ''Oh and sorry about the whole...child thing...obviously not gunna be named a Materia expert any time soon.''

The red head smirked, and gave his hair a rejuvenating ruffle, ''It's ok darling, I'm a Turk remember, I can endure anything.''

The meal had been a somewhat surreal experience for the red head, whom was forced to watch Yuffie and his child-like wife colour in the diner's activity book with the set supplied crayons, whilst sitting in an uncomfortable silence next to his friend, whom, obviously not recognizing him, had taken to observing his appearance with suspicion, after all, Reno's disguise had, somewhat inadvertently, turned out to be almost identical to his fellow-Turk's.

It had definitely been a relief when he had spotted the beginnings of the return of Tifa's curvaceous form from across the table, with the Materia's effects slow disappearance prompting him to swiftly instigate their get away, leaving Rude, and his ninja girlfriend to enjoy the rest of their date alone.

Tifa raised her brow and shared his smirk, ''Sure you can...'''

Her husband poked her side playfully, before pulling her into a light kiss.

When they parted Tifa wore a smile of excitement, ''We can go on double dates now! I mean...when she finally tells us...''

Reno sighed with amusement, before allowing his brow to contort, ''I can't believe I didn't know Rude had a girlfriend...and a Yuffie shaped one too!''

The brunette shrugged lightly, ''Well he hardly talks...it's hardly surprising you didn't get any hints. I mean it would have been rather weird if he'd come up to you and said 'Hey, by the way, I'm dating one of your wife's best friends'...''

The red head chuckled, ''Guess you're right. As always...''

Tifa flashed her husband one of her most self-satisfied smiles, ''I know!'' and quickly pulled him into a deep, lingering kiss, before teasingly pulling away, and whispering into his ear seductively, ''Reno...''

''Hm?

She leant back and locked gaze with the red head, a playful energy brimming within her crimson-tinted eyes, ''Can I get a piggy back ride to the bedroom?''

* * *

A/N= Sorry this took so long! Hopefully it was ok...

Oh and just a side note, on my seventeenth birthday me and a group of friends went to pizza hut, and they gave us a load of their colouring in books, and loads of free crayons, and I have to say I was so fun! I swear things like that become so much more entertaining when you get older XD


End file.
